


Challenge #2 — Merfolk

by Tiny__Sparks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, Junmyeon's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks
Summary: The second challenge from tinysparks is. . . Merfolk.
A tiny addition: it's also Junmyeon's Birthday Week Challenge!Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by the one and only mod, Mod N!
Kudos: 5





	Challenge #2 — Merfolk

Welcome to the second challenge of tinysparks, Merfolk!

Based on the polls that Mod N made, Merfolk has been chosen as the second theme for writing challenge of tinysparks. Merfolk a.k.a Merpeople are one of the classical mythological creatures that usually called **Mermaids** (The Female Merfolk) and the **Merman** (The Male Merfolk). There's also other creatures called **Siren** and there's also **Triton** , a Greek God of the Sea that usually represented as a merman. You're free to interpret this theme into anything, but if you want to know more about Merfolk, you can check it out [here](https://mermaidscorner.weebly.com/) or [here](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjRjue28q3pAhUFdCsKHYVABKEQFjAAegQIAhAB&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.realmermaids.net%2Fmermaid-facts%2Fmermaid-types%2F&usg=AOvVaw14W6v-w-iSr2nG1_IY-Npb).

In addition, because Junmyeon's birthday fall in May 22th, which is in the middle of our challenge so it will be Junmyeon's Birthday Week Challenge as well. You have to either write **Junmyeon-centric** or **Junmyeon's pairs** , it can be OT3 or OT4 as well.

The deadline will be on **May 25th, 10 AM KST**.

If you're interested in joining the second challenge, please fill in the writer's form right [here](https://forms.gle/Srym5mEA9kQtxNHq7) and you'll get a confirmation email that you **have to reply** within 48 hours. The form will be closed on **May 23rd, 10 AM KST**. 

If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_2_Merfolk), and please add ' **Junmyeon's Birthday Week 2020** ' on the Additional Tags. Your fic will be checked first by Mod N before accepted to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. 

Good luck, dearies!

XOXO,

Mod N

* * *

_“The beauty and mystery of the ocean, fills our lives with wonders, vast beyond our imagination.”_ ― M. L. Borges, By The Sea

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_― Part Of Your World, The Little Mermaid  
_


End file.
